Talk:Spelunker's Hat
Purpose Discussion Skilling Up evasion-10 used to skill up parrying, etc--Kerah 01:49, 11 March 2008 (UTC) The accuracy-10 and ranged accuracy-10 are also very good for skilling weapons --AaronDemoncia 16:40, 30 July 2008 (UTC) *...how? If you hit less often, that means fewer chances to skill up. --Bsphil 20:50, 25 October 2008 (UTC) *That's simple. If you're hitting a mob with way more evasion than your accuracy then you've got more of a chance to skill up on it. --Erador 16:20, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've never heard of a relationship between accuracy/evasion and skill ups. Any evidence to back that up?-- 03:07, 15 March 2009 (UTC) * -ACC skilling up your weapon is probably the stupidest things Ive ever heard. Take a category you have 0 skill in, as a level 75, and go hunt even level 30 mobs. Every swing will be like a 0.2-0.4. If -ACC improved skill-ups itd be the total opposite. Pretty sure the accepted rule is it has to do with the skill level of the category vs the level of the mob that determines skill-up. ~ Well defute it if you will, however I've found that if you stack on tons of acc against a mob your can skill on you will skill less. I lack proof, however SE hasn't made 'useless' items, simply made many items useless by making better/more powerful items to replace it. AaronDemoncia 06:08, 3 May 2009 (UTC) * I'm not following the minus accuracy skilling-up disagreement by Malitia. His example seems to support the idea a lower skill results in quicker skill ups. A skill of 0 verses a level 30 monster is a large skill difference and as he says "every swing will be like a 0.2-0.4." Yet as we know the closer your skill is closer to the monster the slower the skill up rate, hence minus accuracy gear would make the difference closer to 0 and increase the skill up rate. --IBHalliwell 18:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) * @ IBHalliwell: You're not following the disagreement because you're an idiot who obviously doesn't understand the difference between 'skill' and 'accuracy,' and assuming 'skill-ups' are a direct function of 'hit-rate.' By your logic you're saying that accuracy+/- can push the skill to skill range up or down. It cannot. It can only have an effect on hit-rate (which effects how often a skill-up chance can happen). Physical accuracy is a function of a physical combat skill & dexterity (also traits, equipment & food). combat skill increases (skill-ups) are a result between a skill to skill check between a players combat skill and a monsters evasion skill. When PC's skill is drastically under a monsters, PC will rarely make contact and skill-ups will be infrequent. In this situation, accuracy+ will help by forcing PC's TOTAL accuracy into or above the range of a monsters TOTAL evasion (function of their evasion skill, AGI, traits), causing contacts to happen more frequently which increases *chances* for skill-ups even though PC's actual skill remains the same. PC is not altering the skill to skill check, he is altering hit-rate. In the same situation as above, if PC were to equip accuracy- gear, causing him to hit less often, skill-up frequency would drop as well because he is seeing less chances for it to rise. If PC's skill was closer to that of the monsters evasion skill, the same would hold true. Although skill-up frequency is now reduced simply because the skill to skill difference is less. At this point some players assume that accuracy is to blame for this slowdown, it isn't. This skill to skill check is the determinant of skill-ups, regardless how much the total accuracy to total evasion check differs. Hit-rate(accuracy) cannot alter this check, it can only increase the frequency at which the check occurs. Accuracy- gear reduces this frequency further by reducing possible chances. Hence wearing accuracy- gear while attempting to skill-up has a detrimental effect, regardless how close PC's combat skill is to a monsters evasion skill. All this said, there is still a random variable in the system, so if you believe you see an increase of skill ups with less accuracy, or a decrease with more, all i can tell you is SE has stated this is how it works time and time again over the years, and at some point you just have to let stupid people be stupid. So i think i'll end this with a tactic SE has begun using with stupid people: (with concern toward crafting directions having an effect on synthesis results) *eruptions of laughter* *stop* *eruptions of laughter again* *while laughing* "face whichever way you want, and believe." Q.E.D. p.s. AaronDemoncia, 'defute' is not a word. --Maximusdecimus of Phoenix - (talk| ) 14:44, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Joke / Game Show * The purpose is its a joke. Its dropped of a mob named Taisaijin which was a Japanese in game joke about refresh and then later the statement became "It dropped from Taisai." The Spelunker's Hat is more then likely the joke saying "All your farming for nothing" Katatonic 16:53, 18 April 2009 (UTC) * I second the fact that this is a joke item because I have heard of the Tasai refresh story. I will tell you, however, that there could be potential with this hat. An example I could use would be pulling monsters for a summoner burn. You will want the monsters to HIT you, so they don't lose interest and despawn. This -eva will help in that situation. --Overgryph 07:02, 1 August 2009 (UTC) * Question: Has the FFXI design team played this type of a joke on a dropped item (if so, what & how)? --IBHalliwell 18:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Maat / G5 * Um.. no that would be pointless, the mob doesn't have to hit you to keep it from despawning as long as its in range and it is allowed to attack, even if it missed you. But here maybe a good reason, I haven't really read up too much on this but in a Maat fight for lb5 there are theories that that striping naked will help the fight be much easier as its thought that Maat will match your stats when entering the BC. It is also believed that negative stats help also in lowering Maat's stats even further. User:Gudbadguy20 * This does sound possible and useful, IF Maat's statistics depend upon yours when starting the fight. There are many people who agree and disagree on this topic. --IBHalliwell 18:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ** This has been debunked on a Square Enix panel. They stated (If i recall correctly) that your equipment does NOT affect battle. ** They can state whatever they want. This is proof toward the theory, but doesn't make it definite: Against the Shamarhaan BC (The PUP equivelent of Maat) his automaton copied both my automaton model (in stats, he always used harlequin model) and the attachments I had. Here's the proof of it: *First attempt I had valoredge with some attack and def buffs, and his automaton hit really hard every swing and walked off most of my attacks. *Second attempt I upgraded to using the "Enthunder" attachment, then I ate it when his automaton was spamming the extra thunder damage against me. *Third attempt I went in with valoredge and had no armor on, and his automaton was alot easier but I still died. *A few more tries in, I went in naked, my automaton as sharpshot with no attachments, then switched to valoredge, and equipped both myself and my automaton, and beat shamarhaan in about a minute total, and my automaton even lasted the whole fight holding all the hate. So I believe the hat is a worth-it piece for Maat's Cap seekers, but I wouldn't worry about it if you're stopping at just 1 gk5 win. Blind? A spelunker is one who explores caves. As we all know, caves are generally dark places. Perhaps (and this is all conjecture) the hat has a hidden effect: the stats are reversed when one is blinded. I do not own a hat and thus have no way of testing this (if there even is a way of testing the stats on the helm). However, I do believe that there is some sort of hidden effect to this hat; maybe being blinded is not the trigger, but I'm sure that something 'cave related' will reverse the stats on this hat. If its blind... The stats wont trigger any noticeable stat change, would have to be through testing... and you have blind on so idk if that 10 acc would help lol...